Ni hao Past!
by Onigiri-chan
Summary: Read & Review Minnasama!!! ^_^ >> don't say anything, just listen and you'll know what I mean...


Ni hao Past!  
::Ren-chan  
Disclaimers: Shin Kidou Senki Gundam Wing is not mine. This is purely fan fiction & this is just a result of my bored mind. Please bear with the story line. Don't sue me OK? ^__^v 

Note: Doumo Arigatou, Bryan-kun for the Pen Name! ^__^v  
  
PART 1: _ Encounters_  
_ A.C. 201 ; Neo-Tokyo >_  
  
" Gambaru, koneko-chan...Ore wa koko ni..."   
  
Tougo..." Carrie thought deeply. She watched the snow racing down to reach the ground. It's already December and naturally the winter season.   
  
" Carrie-san, omedetou gozaimashita. Your applet submitted was accepted by the online magazine of Kodansha." A voice broke her thoughts. "Nan~i?" she asked and turned her head to face the one talking to her. " I said your work was accepted. Omedetou Gozaimasu..."   
  
"Ah~Hontou?---" She was absolutely speechless, but remained drowned in her thoughts.  
" You look so worried...mind if I ask why?" Rei-chan asked. Rei was her classmate, who makes doujinshis on-line.  
"Nothing...it's just the falling snow reminds me of something..." she said, uttering a deep sigh.   
  
" Oh...something?---I thought someone.---You see, most people who's drowned with their own thoughts are thinking of a lost love."  
  
"Lost~love?" Carrie muttered and looked at Rei curiously.   
  
~~~~~shi-----------n~~~~~  
  
" Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow.Ja`" Rei broke the stretching silence between them and with that Carrie bid goodbye.  
  
" Lost---love..." Carrie muttered, as she walked out of the building. She sighed and looked up in the sky. "Maybe I can gain what I've lost someday...someday"  
______________________________________________  
_ Kekkon-Momotaro Condominium ohwhataname?!>_  
  
Carrie stayed at her balcony. Staring in a far away distant. She suddenly noticed that the gray ground was already covered with snow. The ground is similar to a sheet of smooth, white silk. The night was absolutely calm. The dancing snow was accompanied by the bright moon staring at the lovers walking by the street. Then, She turned at her left.   
  
She sweat dropped.   
  
She noticed a couple kissing without even thinking that they're giving their neighbors a free romantic show. And the guy was absolutely kissing the girl ..." As if eating her mouth..." she thought.  
  
She would always thought that kisses shared under the moonlight with rain or snow were quite romantic and best described as an innocent kiss. But what's this? She meant, Who's this?  
  
"Duo?" she asked in her thoughts. " A new girl again?---He is really a natural playboy."  
  
Carrie looked away. She felt very um...embarrassed?   
  
After moments of silence, she decided to turn her head slowly, just to check what's happening. She saw Duo alone and he was about to enter his unit.   
  
She cleared her throat and said in a not so loud voice, " Duo, who was that?--I thought she was the only one?"  
  
Duo turned. "Oi! Carrie-chan, kombanwa.--So, you saw it. Did I disproved your belief that kissing under a scenario like this is romantic?" He answered back.  
  
" You did.----Did you gave her your nice, hospitable treatment? think green~~>" she asked candidly.   
  
"What do you think?---I make girls happy, I don't make them cry." he said. "I do make them cry...in another manner." He added.  
  
"Baka!-- You really are Duo Maxwell." Carrie said and they both laughed.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
" You really are a liar. You told me that Hilde is you only love." Carrie said, as she pour some sake in her cup. " She is...But, you know, there's this girl that remained in my memory.--- When I was still in the Maxwell Church, Father Maxwell sent me to school. Father would always be called to talk to my teachers because they said I caused trouble again.---It was only for two reasons: fighting for what I believe & know , the other protecting, Elisa. She was the daughter of one of the parents who runs the school. She was the only one who's nice to me.---. The other girls in our class would always bully her because she's nice to me. That's why we're sort of the same." Duo said and sighed deeply.  
  
" What would do if you will see her again?" Carrie asked him, looking quite serious this time. " If I would see her again?" Duo asked and stared at Carrie very seriously. " I would...screw her to death!" Duo said aloud. Carrie toppled. "EECHI!!!!!!"  
________________________________________________  
_ Tokyo University>  
_   
"I'll tell you one last thing.... no matter what happens, act on your feelings..." _ note: this was Odin Lowe's line in Episode Zero>_  
  
" Act on your feelings..." Heero whispered under his breath. " He's right..." He added. Heero sat on one of the vacant benches of the university. He closed the book he was reading. " That's one whole week...of dreaming about the words you told me old man." He whispered.   
  
_ Tokyo University ; Sports Complex>_  
  
" Hey! pass it here!" The court was very noisy. Some students were playing basketball and there are a lot of girls watching and cheering. Carrie watched quietly not even interested. There were girls who're gossiping about this player:  
  
" you know, that guy is really good in basketball. He's quite quiet." the girl said.  
"how'd you know that?" the other girl asked.  
" He's my classmate in my History class"   
"You're lucky!"  
  
  
"Flirts..." Carrie whispered.   
  
" He's named HeeroYuy . A junior student taking up Engineering. And I'll tell you he's not only smart, also cute." the first girl added.  
  
'Yuy...?---Their talking about that jerk who dumped my suggestion in Computer Club?!!!" Carrie thought angrily. "That stupid, hell jerk ,ugly, nasal-voiced guy?!---And she called him 'kawaii'?"   
  
" Ojousan, look out!---" were the last words that Carrie heard and everything turned black.  
  
______________________________  
_ Clinic>_  
  
" hmmnn..." Carrie moaned softly. She opened her eyes slowly. " Tougo..." She asked, while holding her temple. "You're here in the clinic you lost your consciousness." a voice said. Carrie turned her head slowly.  
  
" I'm not Tougo....You've mistaken me for somebody else..." Heero muttered.  
  
Carrie remained silent for a while." Gomen...." she softly mutters, as she leans her head on the wall.  
  
~shiiiiiiiiiiin~  
  
  
  
_______________________________  
  
Carrie and Heero stayed on those abandoned benches near the school garden. " I'm really sorry if I've mistaken you...Gomen Nasai...."   
  
" It's ok...is he someone important?" Heero asked, calmly. " Yes...I'm sorry again...and please don't ask anything more...." she answered, looking down.  
  
"I see..." Heero said. Then, he looked at her.   
  
Carrie froze when she met his Prussian Blue eyes. " Naz~e?" she mumbled.  
  
"ne,--- I was the one who dumped your idea in the club, ne?" Heero said, innocently. (aw! kawaii)  
  
"Yeah! And how dare you do that!--- Don't you~" Carrie wasn't able to continue.  
  
" Ms. Wert, your idea was good ,but it doesn't fit the project. And I have every right to do that, I'm the Club President."  
  
"Hai ,Hai , Doumo Sumimasen deshita....." Carrie sighed and scratched her head.  
  
Heero gazed at her and giggled. " Now you remind me of my best friend..." Heero said.  
  
" Eh?", was Carrie's stupid reply. "Best friend?" she asked.  
  
"Duo.---Duo Maxwell. " Heero said.  
  
"Duo, yes....I know him....He's my neighbor...Want to see him?" Carrie asked.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
" Bye, Duo...." A girl said as she touched Duo's face before leaving. "Ja!" ,the Cobalt blue eyed said.  
  
" Konbanwa, Duo-kun!" a voice greeted.   
  
"Oh! Azalea....I thought you're going to be late today...." Duo puzzled. "Who's that girl again?!" Carrie asked, raising a perfect eyebrow.  
  
" nothing. Just a friend." Duo said , and smiled. " Yeah right..." Carrie answered.   
" Who's that guy by the window?----Your Boyfriend?" Duo gave Carrie and sinister grin.  
Carrie blushed. "NO WAY!!!--- That's Heero Yuy, you're friend!"   
" Hee...ro?---HEERO!!!!" Duo squeezed Heero's cheeks. "It's really you!!! It's been a long time, man!"   
"will...you...stop that....." Heero said annoyingly. " Duo, here's the key. I'll go down and buy something for the three of us. " Carrie said and left.  
  
Heero & Duo went inside Carrie's unit and TALKED. (take note YAOI FANS) They've talked about what they've been doing in the past years, until Heero asked Duo about the baka-shoujo he met.   
  
"So, you're taking up Engineering....well..nice,huh?" Duo muttered. " Yes, I study while having my part time job as the computer technician of Tokyo University's database...How about you?" Heero asked.   
  
"Well....I'm in an advertising agency...they accepted me even I haven't finished my course....sometimes I go out on dates...y'know what I mean..hehe.."   
  
"You seem very close to Carrie." Heero said. " Azalea? Yeah, we've been good friends. She's a depressed jerk" Duo answered, and added some cream to his coffee. "Depress?---She looks very ok and happy?"   
  
"Outside. She's as fragile like this glass figurine." Duo replied as he took hold of the figurine resting on the center table.  
"Nani?" Heero wondered. "You'll see what I mean." Duo answered, staring deeper at the glass figurine.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Carrie went out of the elevator door when she bumped into someone. "Gomen Nasai!" she apologized.  
"Watch where you going, baka!" A girl with a pair of eyeglasses scolded. Carrie rolled her eyes and left.  
  
" Hey! Are you picking up a fight?!" The eyeglasses girl asked in a not so nice manner. Carrie turned her head.  
  
She looked at the hot headed girl. "What are you looking at?!" the girl asked annoyingly . Then Carrie smiled saying " Ojousan, calm down. You won't get a boyfriend if you're like that. ^_^"  
Then Carrie left, leaving the clueless eyeglasses girl.   
  
Then, a guy with a pair of emerald green eyes came. " Hey, you ok?", he asked. " I'm fine." She replied.  
_______________________________________________________________  
" I'm Back! ---I got some family sized tempura meal w/ Sake, niisan!" Carrie said as she entered the door.  
  
The three ate while chatting about things. " Azalea, how'd you met this jerk?" Duo asked. " Yuy-san is the club president & he was the one who dumped my suggestion and the one who brought me at the clinic when I was knocked down by an unseen ball this afternoon. " she answered and took a bite on the tempura she's holding.   
  
"Chotto Matte. You're name is Carrie, but Duo calls you Azalea. What's your full name Anyway?" Heero asked. " Me?--- My full name is Carrisandria Azalea Wert. Duo likes calling me Azalea. " she answered.  
  
Duo was staring at Heero & Carrie. "What?!" , both chorused. "This is bad. You two free tomorrow?" Duo asked.   
" I'm free tomorrow.WHY?" Heero replied. " How 'bout you Carrie?"   
  
"Watashi? --- Well...yeah... " She answered. " Naze?" she added. " Nothing, Let's roam around tomorrow." Duo answered.  
" That's pretty nice. ^_^ It's like I'm dating two boys. - A playboy & a nasal-guy " Carrie joked. 'BAKA!" the two shouted at her.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
"Won't get a boyfriend,huh? Hmp. Who cares!" Yllana mumbled." Hey, Yllana, daijoubu?" Trowa asked. " Nandemo,naino. Watashi wa daijoubu desu." she smiled faintly.   
" You look pale. Are you sure you're ok?" Trowa asked once more. " Yes.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
"Duo....what....is....this.....place?" Carrie trembled. " Ochitsuku, ne! ---Kore wa BEAUTY BAR desu." Duo replied and gave her a pat. " Just go inside....You'll like it..." Duo said, pushing Heero with his hand and pulling Carrie with the other.  
  
"Irrashai, Maxwell-san." , the lady at the counter welcomed. "Yukari-chan, Ohayou! ---I have two costumers for you, they need your help badly..." Duo said, looking at the two. Yukari stared closely, "Naruhodo....Don't Worry...".the lady smiled.  
  
"Ne, Heero-kun, have you been to this kind of place?" Carrie whispered.  
"Iie...how about you?" Heero asked back.  
"Nope...I don't even know that these things exist...." Carrie replied.  
  
>>>  
Sounds of pain, strong curses and moans of agony surrounded the room Duo rented.   
  
"Yuy-san, hold still...we need to dig this thing to get those black heads planted on your nose!" Yukari said.  
" kusooooooooooo!!!!!! Omae o korosu!!!!!!!!!koroshita!!!!!!!!!!!!" Heero shouted.  
  
"whoa....now I know Heero's weakness....." Duo giggled. Then he turned his head to check on Carrie. Duo raised a perfect eyebrow, upon seeing her. Carrie was biting her lip and her knuckles were already pale because of clutching the sheets. " I won't cry....this doesn't hurt......" Carrie thought. " Psychodynamics over Physical pain!!!!!!" she added.  
  
_ After the whole beauty session..._

"ne, Heero are you sure you're ok?" Duo asked, patting the back of his best friend.   
Heero said nothing, just gave Duo a cold glare.   
" Hey! don't tell me that you, the ever great **PERFECT SOLDIER** is actually weak with these things?!" Duo shouted at Heero's ear. 

" Duo?" Heero asked.  
"Eh?"   
"Shut up.", Heero glared.  
"Hai, Hai...Doumo Sumimasen Deshita..." Duo answered, scratching his head. 

"Perfect Soldier?" Carrie asked. "What do you mean by Perfect Soldier?" 

___________________________________________________________ 

  
" So, what happened after it?" Trowa asked.  
" Well....my aunt still thinks that I'm not yet responsible to handle myself." , Yllana answered. She sighed and took a sip from her cup of coffee. " I'm already 21 years old, Trowa. Two more years and I'll be graduating College."  
" Come on, it's okay." Trowa held her hand that rested on the table. " Stop worrying about it." 

Yllana blushed. 

She and Trowa had been classmates since her Junior year at St. Michael's University in France. She found him almost the reflection of herself. They both love reading books, playing chess, they are both in electronics and both quiet as well. Their main difference is Trowa is always calm, even in cramming.While Yllana, on the other hand, was quick tempered. She know every bit of information about him. She know that he was a Gundam pilot, a boy who opened his eyes as a nameless lad in a group of mercenaries and he found the warmth of family in a travelling circus group. She knows that she loves him deeply,eversince, and that she is happy the way their relationship is. Friends. 

" Are you okay?--- I've noticed that your getting serious day after day...",Trowa said. "You have to carry things lighter, or else...you'll be adding several lines on your forehead, Yllana-chan." He added, and gently smiled at her. 

"Clown!", Yllana pulled his bangs.  
"Hey! Not that!----It took me 3 hours to fix that!",Trowa's eyes widened.  
"Your fault!" Yllana giggled. 

_______________________________________________________   
  
" I see. So, you two were comrades during the war?" Carrie asked.  
"Well....sort of. If you know the previous Heero and don't understand the real him, you'd be so scared...."Duo replied.  
  
Heero was just nodding continuosly. 

They found themselves eating at Duo's favorite ice cream house. 

" So, Heero-kun, you're proud being a conspicuous lad huh?" Carrie raised a perfect eye brow as she took bite of her favorite bagel.  
"Well, of course, he'll be proud....That attitude he owned for the passed years made the Princess of Cinq Kingdom fall for him." , Duo teased. 

Heero blushed. " I have nothing to do with her. I haven't seen her for the passed 4 years, baka!!" 

"Nani?! Is the Princess has eye problems which are uncurable?!" Carrie asked seriously.  
" Itai!!! What was that for?!" Heero bonked her with a rolled newspaper. " Dou Ahou.' Heero said annoyingly. 

_____________________________________ 

" C'mon Chang, all the girls think you're such a cool dude."   
"Yeah, specially when your hair's loosen up!"  
"With that motorcycle you drive to school, your kung-fu skills and that singing voice you'll be the popular dude in Tokyo University."  
"Well....don't forget he has a rival...the conspicuous dude who plays basketball."  
"Yeah, the quiet dude in Engineering....he's quite popular with girls." 

Heero turned his gaze and saw a familliar light glowing from a person's fore head. 

"Wu-fei?" 

~続く**~**  
-to be continued-  
Ni-hao Past:Chapter I- Encounters  
By:Ren-chan  
★★   
  



End file.
